


Silly Little Scene

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of dialogue. What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Scene

Spike and Buffy are cuddled up in his crypty bed, nekkid.

 

SPIKE: I can’t believe you called me a thing. You think of me as an object.

 

BUFFY: No, no, that’s not what I meant. You misunderstood me. I think of you like “Thing”, you know, on the Addams Family.

 

SPIKE: Addams Family.

 

BUFFY: That helpful little hand that’s always there when you need him.

 

SPIKE: I’ll give you a helpful little hand.

 

BUFFY: Eek. Okay, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you’re like “Thing”, in the Fantastic Four.

 

SPIKE: Fantastic what?

 

BUFFY: That comic book that Xander reads. Thing is this orange, bumpy strong guy with a big heart who always feels like the loner. He doesn’t feel appreciated, but he is.

 

SPIKE: Bumpy.

 

BUFFY: Well, sometimes you’re bumpy.

 

SPIKE: Hmpf.

 

BUFFY: Anyway, you said I came back “wrong”. That really hurt. I think that’s the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me.

 

SPIKE: No, love, that’s not it. I meant you came back wrong. If I’d brought you back, I would have dug you up first, had some nice warm blankets ready and some hot chocolate. I’d a brought you back right.

 

BUFFY: That’s ridiculous.

 

SPIKE: Wanna fight?

 

BUFFY: No. Want to do this?

 

SPIKE: Oh, yeah.


End file.
